stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
August 2009
High Society No one can say exactly what happened at Lady Yu’s party last month, other than she and a number of her guests have now gone missing. Some say that it was a goodbye and thank you party for her closest friends and those who attended that have gone missing were selected to accompany her to wherever she may end up next. Her reappearance last month caused a stir within Stokes elite and her subsequent departure have left many wondering what exactly did happen on the night of the party? “Apparently, Hanz Dietricht attended Lady Yu’s big bash. Well, he told me that we didn’t miss anything, something about a fighting show behind some closed doors. Sounds barbaric if you ask me, I’m glad I didn’t go. I had a much nicer night watching the start of the Proms season with a bottle of red wine and fine cigar”. ~ Party goer Health, Industry, Media, Police Protestors continue to blockade the site of the Thetispharma complex. A continued police presence is being maintained around the vicinity at all times with the LAMA group still conflicting with the much needed construction so that the pharmaceutical company can begin mass production of the vaccine for the Krieger retrovirus. With cases of the virus reaching an all time high this month, many question when the aid will reach suffers of the retrovirus and what are the true intentions behind LAMA’s protest. Health, Media Admissions into North Staffs hospital have peaked this month, with more and more cases of the Krieger retrovirus being reported. Analysts warn that if this issue is not dealt with soon, the outbreak could become an epidemic. The development of the new wing of the hospital is estimated to be finished by the end of month, meaning that patients can be treated more effectively until the vaccine has been manufactured. Health, Media, Police Police may have found a link to the street drug known as milk and the Krieger retrovirus. This startling new evidence was presented in a press conference held by Police Chief of Operations, David Mathews. In the report it states that of the new cases that have been admitted to the North Staffs hospital, 65% of all patients admitted having the street drug in their system. Police analysts are now moving toward the theory that the spread of the virus could be attributed to the spread of the drug in recent months. David Mathews stated that he believes that the virus could be either accidental or intentional and if it is the latter, then Mathews stated that he believes it could be attributed to the work of terrorists. Street Almost everyone knows someone that has been affected by the Krieger Retrovirus now, whether it is a family member, friend or work colleague. With those infected falling into a state of purgatory and with very few pharmaceutical drugs left to stabilise the conditions caused by the virus, the needed aid promised by Thetispharma couldn’t come sooner. Underworld Have the Yakuza returned to Stoke-on-Trent? This is apparently the case if you listen to the rumours amongst the gangs in the past months. The individual known as Mr Smith has retained his position as “negotiator” between the gangs and now it seems that he is trying to barter the position of the Nakamura family within the city. Many of Sandernatchts splinter groups have been approached and since the spilt, many remain hostile toward their old gang mates. Could it be that Mr Smith is trying to calm this stormy ocean? Underworld, Street “So what have we got now? A load of gangs made up of Sandernatchts old members, jostling for turf within the city? I’ve heard that you’ve got a group of rockers known as the Black Emperors roaming the streets of Hanley; taking on any other gang who enters their area. There’s a bunch of troubled teens hanging about Smallthorne who call themselves “The Children of Sandernatcht”; are they still part of Sandernatcht? I mean, with a name like that, you have to wonder… Oh yeah… and I’ve heard there’s a group of punks, you know, like the ones from the 80’s ones that have started popping up all over Abbey Hulton and Bucknall. A friend told me that must have been apart of Sandernatcht cause they were wearing fag makeup. But I don’t know, and to be honest, I’m completely confused. It wa’n't like this in my day, men were men and we did things properly, we were all striving for the same thing. Things change, times change; I’m too old for this shit”. ~ Old gang-banger Occult Who is this shadowy new presence within the city? That’s what everyone in and around Stoke-on-Trent’s alternative circles have been asking. Covens and cults have met to discuss what they know and who has been approached to join this group or rather in certain cases, been told to bow before them. With most pagans and spiritualists just wanting to lead a peaceful life and follow their own paths, the actions to take control, by force, of these groups has lead to many going into hiding. Just who are they and what are their motivations? Military, Politics The government have finally cowered beneath the weight of overwhelming amounts of evidence presented by military advisors and terrorism experts on the issue of national security. Though, in the past few years, we have seen the introduction of the terrorism act and the tighter regulations regarding immigrants into Britain, the government believe that now is the time start supporting Private Military Companies for our own protection, instead of the already stretched Armed forces. Since joining the war on Terror, Britain has sent over 50,000 troops to the Middle East, weakening our own homeland security. The concept of the PMC is now being made public knowledge and the government states that through the use of these companies, public safety will be better maintained. Though, Britain will not see armed troops on every street corner, PMC’s will operate in government classified “hotspots”.